


and you to be only mine

by t92791141



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Held Down, M/M, Mephisto fails at being the smug demon he always is, Name-Calling, faust fucking snaps, i'm literally cringing writing these tags help, i'm not used to this, it suddenly turns kinda sweet at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t92791141/pseuds/t92791141
Summary: Mephistopheles messes up with a depressed Faust





	and you to be only mine

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I post on this site (I'm so disappointed that it's self indulgent porn I'm sorry). I'm hopelessly in love with this ship and I constantly create content of it but until now I never shared because I feel way too lonely on this **fandom** if I can call it that way LMAO but when I found some fics about them here I felt so happy and I decided that I should share some of my creations so I could make y'all happy as other writers here made me feel.
> 
> Sorry if there's any mistakes and if the writing and composition is kinda rough?? English is not my first language
> 
> I hope to keep posting things here, mostly on the fluff side of the spectrum UWU Enjoy!!

 

The doctor felt a cold breeze caressing his chest, cooling down the sweat running down his neck. Two hands slowly maneuvering with his shirt, long fingers loosening the knots that maintained his attire on place. A heavy pressure above him made it hard for him to breathe, but when he opened his eyes his companion wasn't leaning over his body. Mephistopheles was supporting his weight on his bent knees at the sides of Faust's torso. He was moving and breathing carefully, very quietly, like doing his best effort to not disturb him from his deep dream. Nevertheless when the demon saw Faust's confused face, he only smirken cheerfully.

  
''Why, my master, I'm very sorry, I did not mean to wake you up.''  
''What are you doing, demon?''  
  
Mephistopheles paused briefly his movements, his hands now freezed on the air. Faust immediatly tried to get up from his bed and encountered the resistence of a very interesting seal that blinked over his body, lighting up Mephistopheles' face and blinding Faust. He closed his eyes that exact moment, and Mephistopheles resumed his work, passing his fingers between threads, releasing the tension that held the delicate cloth together.  
  
''I help you undress, professor. You don't want your clothes to get all wrinkly, do you?''  
''Okay, and is the seal necessary?''  
''Oh, it's for practising a little bit of magic I hope you don't mind. I'm losing the habit of making use of my abilities and this might help me. You should do the same.''  
  
Faust again struggled against the magic that immobilized his body, first physically, looking for a way to slip out of the seal. Then, his eyes lighted up, like trying to concentrate all of his will on breaking the demon's, but immediatly his body suffered from a sharp spasm and his eyes closed hard.

 

''Did you forget about the knowledge that those books granted you, so fast? You were so dedicated to them. Congratulations, anyways, since I remember that you blamed those of all your disgrace.''

 

Mephistopheles gently fell down on Faust's body, sitting on his tighs. The professor, now audibly panting, inclined his head to one side to avoid looking at the devil.

 

''And still,'' He kept talking. ''You are the very same man that welcomed me to his house. Your eyes are still filled with sadness, all of it provoked by no one more than yourself.''  
''How did I not expect this from you, taking advantage of me since I'm frustrated because all the mess that happened with Margaret.''  
''And besides sadness, you are so full with malice, Faust... I did warn you, nothing good could come out of that relationship, and you ignored my words.''  
''I'm just a damned man in love. I can't do much to fight it.''  
''Are you in love? Or you were? You reached your goal when you took that sweet girl to bed. Don't lie to me, my dear. That was your only intention, you know it, you always knew deeply in your heart. That painful truth was only enveiled with pretty words.''

 

Faust did not reply. He didn't want to worsen the situation, to give the demon the opportunity to keep making fun of him. Faust knew that the demon's words were telling the truth. He had not visited Margaret since the night they finally slept together. Would he have keep seeing her after that, if Faust had not killed Margaret's brother and -indirectly- her mother? Was Faust just a coward and truly didn't know how to face Margaret after that, or was his heart all withered and only his impulses drove him to tell Margaret that he loved her only to take away that precious purity of her? Faust didn't know. He fell down into a deep apathetic state where no offer from Mephisto, be it the most beautiful woman, be it the tastiest food or the most expensive wine, would make him even smile. He was spending his entire days walking around the town aimlessly and rolling in his bed when he was inside home. And Mephisto was dealing with this depressed man, trying to keep him alive and looking for a way to make the doctor interact with him again, since Mephisto was really fucking bored from his attitude.

 

When he finished opening his shirt, he slipped the fabric over his shoulders, but did not finish stripping it from his arms. The demon's fingers went to dive on the sea of his skin, crawling on the path that was drawn previously, deviating to walk on the clavicles, then going up to his neck and finally falling into his cheeks, cupping them, trying to get Faust to reciprocate his gaze. He still refused to look at him, glancing at any other place where the demon's body did not interfere. Mephisto moved playfully to meet his Master's eyes but he closed them right away. Faust felt incredibly ashamed. The demon couldn't help letting go a small chuckle, and just gave up, ignoring him. He let go his face and the pale hands went down Faust's body again. With only feeling the ghost of the demon's movements over his crotch, Faust's thighs started to tremble, doing physical effort to stop the blood from getting congested on that place. Pitifully, the first thing Mephisto's fingers found was a half erection, with which he played while he unbottoned his trousers, releasing every button as the pressure grew against the fabric. He lowered the clothing leaving it hanging from his knees, just in time before drops of precome started to fall deliciously along his lenght.

 

''Mh~ How was that you didn't break little Margaret's body? Did she cry a lot, or did she welcome you without any complain?''  
''Don't call her name, for the love of God...''  
''You still insist on appealing to divinity, even though you are reacting this way to the devil himself... Very cute.''

 

The hose that covered Mephistopheles' legs felt soft over Faust's now unclothed erection. The demon leaned over his torso, laying down his hands at the sides of the professor's head so he could comfortably rock his hips, pressing hard against Faust's erection. The doctor didn't stop letting go low moans with every movement, suffering every second of the torture that the demon was making him undergo. The ginger-haired man sitting on top of him wouldn't stop laughing, as if he was immutable to every sensation even though he was rejoicing while witnessing such eyes filled with shame and hearing such humilliating sounds stumbling trough Faust's teeth.  
  
Soon Mephistopheles found himself crawling over the bed, going down until he met Faust's cock in front of his face. He took it from the base, bending it down until the tip touched his lips and felt his heat. Faust shuddered when the demon took him whole mercilessly, he felt at the verge of passing out. He was sure that the demon's embrace was stealing all his energy, leaving him light-headed and out of his mind. He would have taken Mephisto's head and fucked his face if it was not for the seal that left him quiet still, but that was not necessary, Mephisto was going up and down on him like a possessed, feral animal. The room was filled with the most dirty sounds, the most unholy calls. ''Mephisto!'' Screamed Faust, as if he was calling for help while the demon sucked hard on his cock, swallowing him ruthless while poor Faust cried and jerked his hips every time the tip of his dick hitted the back of the abused demon's throat. Mephistopheles was taking to the extreme the resistence of his human body, and it was forced to let Faust go when the spasms became unbearable. Faust moaned, frutrated because of the denied orgasm, but Mephisto kept licking him while he recovered air, following with the tip of the tongue every pulsating, swollen vein on his lenght. When both of them finally calmed down, and the pantings slowly went quiet, Faust could swear that he was hearing Mephistopheles masturbating, the wet sound of a couple of fingers making his way inside the prohibited entrance.

 

''I can assure you, my master, that no woman will ever do this to you.''

 

What was this thing about constantly reminding Faust of the wonders that the Devil could offer to him? About how Margaret would've never give him as half of the pleasure Mephisto just gave him? Even the demon couldn't understand why he felt so much hatred towards Margaret or any other woman that Faust could think about. Things slowly started to slip unfiltered from his mouth, but he kept trying to convince himself that he was doing all of this to annoy Faust. That was his plan all along, he only wanted to provoke any kind of reaction that would make him snap out from that pathetic state he was in. And still, so much arrogance, so much hate resonated in his words, as if he was truly offended, or resentful, or betrayed. And still he was feeling so excited thinking about joining their bodies together. He looked so agitated for a man who had everything sharply calculated.

Mephisto climbed the bed, his ankles, knees and neck sore from all the time he spent in the same position. Faust felt frightened when he saw the demon's predatory glance, a glance hungry for his flesh, a rabid smile, lips from which it didn't stop dripping spit that lubricated his abused throat. When he was finally on top of the mattress, stripped off from his hose, he showed off a graceful erection. Somehow it was bigger than Faust's and still it managed to look elegant and delicate, the man couldn't get his eyes out of that place. He looked at him confused, amazed, conflicted... because now he became aware that he was in front of another man. That thought made him feel chills travelling down his spine, and the tingles just kept taking over his body when Mephisto grabbed his dick and started to slowly masturbate in front of him, showing off his attributes and mocking a speechless Faust. Now the demon's fluids were joining the mess of precome and spit pooled on Faust's stomach.

 

Faust stopped fighting against the magical constriction Mephistopheles put above him, until he took Faust's cock and aligned it on his entrance. He could have gone down on the professor's dick in that exact same moment, but he once again started squirming, his legs trembling and his body fighting against the force that kept him pressed against the bed, his cold sweat soaking the halfaway stripped shirt that hung from his elbows, his mind hazy, his shaky cries for help and ''No!''s escaping from his sore throat.

 

''Faust... I'm ready for you, I spent a long time pre-''  
''No... N-No,'' Faust interrupted him, as if he wasn't listening to any word coming out of the demon's lips. ''Please, Mephistopheles.''  
''Faust, what's wrong?... Did you forget that I must obey every one of your petitions?''

 

There was a faint smile on Mephistopheles' face that looked out of place in his disappointed face. He did a good job edging Faust to the limits of pleasure, placing his unholy name on his wise lips, making him cry and moan, making him beg for more. But there he was now, in panic like a poor lost dog. Mephisto wanted Faust to desire him desperately, or to turn him into a monster from the anger. He did not want in any way to have something to do with his unwilling body.

 

''Mephistopheles... L-Let me go. Let me go.''

 

The demon sighed, and with a sharp-soundly finger snap the seal disappeared, lightning up their half-naked bodies with a fast blink. Faust did not react right away, he just stayed there, looking at the ceiling, panting to fill his finally decompressed lungs. Mephistopheles kept looking at him a couple of seconds, waiting for any change of plans that would make all his work worth the effort.

 

''Mephistopheles.''  
''I understand, Fau-''

 

The demon couldn't finish calling his master's name. It was a great surprise feeling the professor's shaky hands grabbing his naked hips hard. Confused, finally he let out a sound when Faust suddenly pushed the demon's torso down on his whole cock, entering him with a sole hard, sharp, and painful thrust. Mephistopheles screamed and his whole body quivered. Faust now made the devil himself shake, scream and cry between his hands. His legs were twitching, trying to shake off the pain that he was not accustomed to, being this the first time that he was using his human body to do that sort of thing. Faust took his virginity without warning him and there he was crying almost spicy tears that burned his cheeks and evaporated in seconds because of the heat of his body. He was crying because of the pain and because the humilliation. How could a demon make the mistake of being so naive, how could he have expected to outplay his master in any way, if Faust could break him into a thousand pieces if he wanted to... at least, until Mephistopheles would be able to retreive what he seeked in the first place: Faust's soul. Inbetween the day of the contract and the day that Faust would perish, he was just a marionette doll, powerless in front of him.

 

''Ah! F-Faust! You damned bastard, it hurts! It hurts so much!''

 

Faust did not know from where that determination had come. He truly was a man ruled by his impulses, by his ego, by such strong desires that clouded his mind and would made him act without thinking twice before. There was only a sudden rush of adrenaline and arousal from the idea of taking the demon and teaching him who is the one in charge, and then he found himself deep inside a squirming Mephisto. The sudden movement was also painful for him, and anyways his hips shaked, wanting to get out and push inside of the demon again. Faust didn't stop moaning and complaining and he refused to let Mephistopheles go. Like that, both of them cursed the air beneath them until the pain slipped away from their bodies.

 

''Ah... Why are you crying so much... You whimsical slut, isn't this what you wanted in the first place? Isn't this the reason you put all this act together?''

 

Mephistopheles looked at him with with anger. Faust barely could look at him, he didn't even pretend to control the urge of looking right where both of them were connected. He smiled victoriously, strands of black hair sticking on his forehead from all the sweat, the red tint on his face now more noticeable. The demon grunted, inhaled deeply and with his weak legs started to rise his hips from Faust's body, letting go of his cock. There was still a faint tingly pain that travelled up his back and neck, and the demon never despised so much not knowing how to adequately control and inhibing the sensations that his human body could perceive. When Faust was almost all the way out, Mephisto went down again, and both moaned and quivered helplessly. The pain now much more bearable, which made Mephisto feel way more confident than he should, immediatly going faster.

 

The ginger-haired man then started to fuck himself, his ass hitting audibly on Faust's thighs. The professor was in pure extatic bliss and Mephistopheles finally could enjoy their union, letting go the most beautiful moans that drove Faust fucking crazy because _it shouldn't be allowed in any way that an impure being like Mephisto could emit such angelical sounds_ , less in that kind of situation. The professor's hand insisted on weakly joining the demon's movements, softly pressing on his stomach, on the very same place where it was placed the seal which condemned Mephistopheles to eternal service and obedience to authority. Faust could feel himself filling demon's body when pressing that tender spot, and Faust again was speechless. Mephistopheles saw the opportunity to mock back Faust and so he did, using his most sultry and lustful voice.

 

''Ah~ Faust, tell me, did Margaret ride you like this? She didn't, did she? I bet you had to do all the work for her, mh? Can you ever imagine her doing this to you?''  
''Don't you dare to mention her again... with that filthy mouth of yours, you demon. Ah, you whore.''

 

At this point Faust started to move his hips along Mephistopheles' pace, lifting his hips from the bed every second the demon went down on his dick, intensifying the impact of every hot thrust. Again he fell victim of that delicious dizziness that he felt moments ago when Mephisto took him with his mouth. There was something in his insides, like a kind of poison, that made his body go numb and his mind to spin around the room.

 

''Still you are so hard... while insulting me... Ahh~ You really are getting off to it.''

 

Feeling Faust's strenght, Mephisto simply kneeled down, falling over Faust's warm body and stopped moving to let him take control. The professor grabbed him by his asscheeks, and supporting his weight on his feet, started to hit hard inside the demon, who couldn't stop calling his master's name, with his mouth wide open crying helplessly for some more air, with strands of saliva falling down his chin to Faust's neck. His red curls hanged gracefully at the sides of their faces as if they were the most delicate curtains, and his crimson coloured eyes weakly enlightened that small hideout where it only existed the caress of their eye contact.

 

When Faust started to get tired and breathless, he quickly embraced the demon's body and turned around on the bed. Faust now was on top of a deliciously fucked Mephistopheles, being stripped off carelessly from his attire until he was finally fully naked and then being thoroughly kissed by his master. Mephisto never felt so many tingles down his stomach, and even though a lot of dirty things were done that night, none of them felt so indecent as having Faust fucking him on missionary while he kissed him with passion. It felt so weird for both going for a kiss for the first time, they didn't know what to do. Their tongues caressed one another desperately and their lungs fought for the same air, hungry for each other's essence, yearning to finally become one. Suddenly all that existed for them was the two hot places where they were connected.

 

Mephistopheles looked the most beautiful in that moment. Faust never paid attention to him, but now the demon was all naked for him, and he could appreciate the lewd curves that made up his slightly muscular but soft body. It was so weird, Faust could see masculine and feminine traits all over him. His rosy lips, his sharp jaw, his long curly hair, his strong arms, his tender chest and perky nipples. Faust felt privileged, having the opportunity to witness such an individual like Mephisto and the way the divine -or perhaps unholy- manifested on his corporeity. It was truly a religious experience to hug and caress his duality, so armoniously balanced. Suddenly there was no malicious intention of punishing him, abusing his body, making him cry... All of those now replaced by feelings of deep devotion to the man that was in front of him. 

 

When they separated, Faust leaned over Mephistopheles' face again to place a small kiss on his swollen lips, and Mephisto definitely felt himself blushing. It was almost like Faust was making fun of him, filling him of such feelings that no demon should ever experience, feelings only worthy of lowly humans, like Faust and Margaret, for example.  
  
''Ah... It's so weird... It's like you are making love to me...''  
''Is that what you really want? Do you want your master to make love to you?''  
  
Now it was Faust who was stealing Mephisto's energy and clarity from his body and mind. His cheeks were lit up and his pupils dilated to such an extent that his eyes darkened, from his mouth emerged the most embarrassing words, phrases that he wouldn't even dare to say if it wasn't for the fact that he was getting high on Faust's arising dominance. Will he be like that with every woman he will touch? Would Faust embrace others the way he was embracing him on that moment? Mephisto now was showing his true colors. Mephisto became aware that deep down all that he wanted was to be special to Faust.

 

''Y-Yes, Faust, my master. I want you to make love to me. I want you to only have eyes for me, and you to be only mine.''


End file.
